Black
by Isabel Night
Summary: After the war, Dais comes across a letter that was written by Anubis before he died. Would you like to read the letter? UPDATED!


**Disclaimer**-I will never own Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, and/or Anubis. Everyone belongs to his or her respective owners, producers, voice actors, and all such people who are associated with the following characters.

_Black  
Isabel Night_

  
Dear Dais,

It is my deepest hope and desire that you, Cale, and Sekhmet, will be able to acquire this letter before the final assault on Talpa's Castle, and his forces, by the five Ronin Warriors. I pen these words with the anticipation that the four of us will emerge from the final battle alive, or that fate will reunite us when we stand before the Gates of Hell. I fear that the four of us are stuck inside a predicament that we cannot seem to get out of, and I worry that my previous actions, especially the incident at those mortal "train tracks," have made this critical situation seem even worse.

Then again, there is a good chance that I have not helped the situation by giving off an aura of a cold and emotionless monk who has detached himself from the world. Yet, if there is anything that I want the three of you to realize when you read these words, it is that all of my actions and decisions were arranged, with the hope and belief, that the three of you will come out of this war alive.

I do not know when or if this letter will ever tumble into your hands, and as of right now, it does not appear that I will be with you when you three are finally able skim over this epistle. It is my sincere wish, however, that if I die, you will not remember me as a man who ran away from his problems, but as a soldier who did his duty to his family, friends, and loved ones.

Speaking of loved ones, why did you, the three Dark Warlords, the closest subordinates to the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Netherworld, overstep all boundaries of proper behavior when you discovered that I was alive? I am not saying that you should not express any signs of joy or happiness when you unearth a loved one whom you once believed had disappeared; but I do not, however, want that elation to cloud your emotions or judgment when you fight on the battlefield. Still, maybe I am a bit overzealous about the four of us coming back alive from a battle, because that four hundred year old brotherly bond we share, as well as any other familial bonds that were passed down to us via our armors, prevents me from tolerating the sight of an injured or dead loved one. Then again, perhaps I am also guilty of sharing my improper joy when I learned that the three of you were still alive...

I am worried that I might not be able to tell you this, but while we were apart, I missed the presence of the Four Dark Warlords. I longed to hear the harsh sounds of our laughter, the surge of emotions as we trained together, all the times we pulled our childish pranks on one another, and even the time when I accidentally tripped over my _Geta_ during that _O-Bon_ dance last summer...

I could blame the loneliness that I have previously mentioned on my brashness, youth, stupidity, or whatever the three of you call it, but even though all four of us have suffered through this "break-up," I have suffered with the purpose and intention that all of us will become free men. Along those same lines, I have prayed to our beautiful mother Kannon and beseeched her to purify us from all our sins so that spiritually, we will again be blessed by being reunited in the world of the living, good health, wealth, and eternal happiness.

Nevertheless, if I were to die in battle and Lord Enma demands that I stand before him and give an account of my life, then I will have no choice but to forfeit the truth. I have made my mistakes; I have asked the Lady of Compassion for forgiveness, and as part of my penance, I have done all I can to save my fellows' lives. It may not appease the wrath of my victims, and it may not sound convincing to unsympathetic ears, but it is all I am capable of doing if I am to receive a second chance...

Brothers-in-arms,  
Anubis

_THE END_  
**End Notes**-Kannon is the Japanese form of the name Quan Yin, the Buddhist _Bodhisattva_ of Compassion. Enma, also known as Yama in India, is the Buddhist Judge of the Dead. I would also like to thank all of those who have looked over this letter!  



End file.
